Taking Chances
by CresentMoonRose
Summary: ON HOLD! Usagi's world is changing; Mamoru died, finds out that she is adopted, has a twin, and was born in England. Read and Review please
1. Prologue

AN: So I don't have to write it every chapter this disclaimer is for the whole story.

I do not own, no matter how much I wish, Sailor Moon or Harry Potter. They belong to their creators.

Also, I really, REALLY, would like reviews! Flames are even welcome. If there is anything in correct about Harry Potter or Sailor Moon, then please tell me so that way I can fix it.

Thank you

Cresentmoonrose

Prologue

The date was July 31, 1980. A tall man, with black hair and glasses, paced back and forth in the hospitals waiting, nervously awaiting the birth of his child.

"Mr. Potter," A plump woman in a nurses uniform came into the room, making all the men waiting for news on their wife's stand up, but hearing that it wasn't their name being called sit down with a sigh. "I am pleased to inform you, your wife is doing fine, and that you may go in now."

"Thank You." James Potter left the waiting room, leaving the pacing for another man to continue on doing. He walked down the like pink and maroon colored walls to the room where his wife, and their child awaited him.

When James stepped into the room he noticed his wife on the birthing bed. Her face drenched in sweat from hours of child labor, making it so her auburn hair stuck to the sides of her face. "James, I'd like you to meet your new son. I would like to call him Harry." Lily said, holding a blue blanket with their new baby boy.

"And your new daughter," said a nurse who had just turned around holding a pink bundled blanket, that was his daughter. "Here you go, Mr. Potter. Support her head now. That's good."

James took his daughter from the nurse, looking into his little girls, big, blue eyes. " Well now isn't this a surprise." James stated more as a fact then a question. He was quite shocked. In all the sonograms, it showed that they had one child. Never did it show that they would have twins. "What should we name her?"

As he spoke, the room started to fill up with a purple smoke; a tall girl with green hair down to the back of her knees appeared as the smoke disappeared. She wore a tight, white bodice, with a dark green, almost black, skirt, and bow upon her chest.

"Hello. My name is Sailor Pluto, guardian of the gates of time."

"Can we help you?" said Lily

"I am here to tell you about your daughters past and future. Her name is Serenity, daughter of the Queen Selenity. She lived on the moon, in the moon kingdom, in the age of the Silver Millennium. When she got older, the moon was attacked and she and her friends ended up dying. Her mother, Queen Selenity, took the silver crystal and sent them to earth in the future so that way they could have another chance at life."

"Not to sound rude but, what do you want?" asked James.

"I am here to take her from you so that her destiny can be for filled. She will be needed in a couple of years when she is older." Sorrow filled Pluto's eyes, for she truly did not want to take her Princess away from her parents but she had and Lily both had on a confused expression. James looked down at her daughter. "So, you are going to take our daughter away from her family?"

Pluto took a deep breath and prayed to the Goddess Selene that she was doing the right thing. "I can give you three months with her but nothing more. If I let her stay with you longer it could corrupt the time line and destroy the future." Lily started crying. "Goodbye, I will see you in three months." With that, the room filled with purple smoke again, and then she was gone as quick as she had appeared.

"She's gone."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Months Later

"Hey James, do you think that you could get me a bottle for Serenity while I go change Harry?" asked Lily.

Just as she finished asking, the room filled with a purple smoke, and Sailor Pluto appeared.

"Oh no. No. Sailor Pluto, it's too early. You can't take our baby girl. We have only just gotten to know her, when you now come and say you have to take her a way. Please can't you find someone else full fill the destiny placed upon Serenity? Please don't take her away!" Cried Lily.

"I am sorry Lily and James, but I have no choice. I need to take Serenity, but don't worry Harry and Serenity will meet again. Now you must say goodbye so we can get going. I will be waiting right here so you can go get her and say goodbye."

Lily and James walked slowly back up to the nursery, where Harry and Serenity slept. Lily ran over to Serenity's crib, picked her up and turned towards James. Silent tears shaking her form as they fell out of her emerald eyes. "Hello, my sweets. I am sorry but you must go with Sailor Pluto so you can for fill your destiny, don't worry, we shall meet again."She turned and handed Serenity to James. Looking into his eyes you could unshed tears filling his eyes. "My Moonbeam, I am going to miss you. Just remember, I love you, and as your mother said don't fear for we shall meet again."

They walked down the stairs with James still holding Serenity in one arm while Lily held on for dear life onto his other, heading into the hallway were Sailor Pluto a waited for them to arrive.

"I am sorry for doing this to you. If I could I wouldn't do it. If it may help, Dumbledore said that you could write some letters to him for her to have in the future." said a sad Pluto, for she new what laid ahead. "Goodbye James, Goodbye Lily, and Goodbye Harry. Good luck to you all." And with that she was gone.

"Lily, it will be ok. We will be seeing are little girl again. Lets go get Harry and write those letters to Serenity for Dumbledore to give her in the future." James said while trying to comfort his distressed wife, as she cries against his chest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"OH NO I'M LATE!" yelled a girl with long silver, blonde hair pulled up into pigtails with meatballs on the sides. As she flew out of her bed towards her closet to get dressed. Once she was dressed in her school uniform, she ran down the stairs and was about to go out the door as her mother yelled "Usagi, you forgot your lunch."

Usagi ran back grabbed her lunch sack and then bolted it out the door and to school.

"Yes I made it!" Usagi yelled as she sat down at her desk.

"You were lucky again Usagi." Said a girl with brown hair that was up in a pony tale.

"I know Mako, I have been very fortunate lately."

"Now Usagi did you study for the test?" A blue, short haired girl put in.

"Ami, what do you think? Not meaning to sound rude in all but you must no me by now, especially what we have been through in all you know?"

A hurt Ami looked towards another girl with really long blonde hair and a big red bow in the back. "Usagi, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"Mina, I didn't mean to sound mean. I was just trying to state a fact." Usagi turned towards Ami, "Ami, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I feel really bad about what I said. Will you forgive me?" Pouted Usagi.

"Of course I do. Oh Usagi don't forget we have a meeting at the temple this afternoon."

"Ok, I won't!" Said a determined Usagi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An old man with long white beard and hair with half moon spectacles leaned over a book that held a photo of a man with messy black hair and brown rimed glass, holding a baby with black hair all bundled up in a blue blanket; while standing next to a woman with medium length auburn hair. She too was holding a baby, except that this baby had light blonde, almost silver, hair and was wrapped up in a pink blanket. The babies both looked to be about a three months old. Next to the photo was a letter, addressed to Serenity Moon Potter.

"Hello Pluto." Spoke the old man as he closed the photo album he had been currently looking at.

"Good morning Dumbledore. I bet you already know why I have come?"

"Yes it is time to tell them. I will send an acceptance letter to Serenity later on tonight. That should give you enough time to tell her. She must come for them to meet. You will need to help her get her supplies. If you can't then tell me and I will arrange for someone to help her. That is your choice, but I will need a reply.""All right. I will tell her tonight. Goodbye Dumbledore. I shall talk or see you later." "Goodbye Pluto"

As Sailor Pluto left, Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment, grabbed a quill, dipped it in ink and wrote a note. When he was finished he rolled it up and gave it to a snow-white owl.

"Hedwig, go give this to Harry."

He brought the owl to the open window and then she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Usagi started to gather her things while the bell finished ringing. As she left the classroom and walked into the hallway, she ran into Mina.

"Hey Mina. Guess what I don't have today?"

"Detention?"

"Yep!" Squealed an excited Usagi.

"That's good. So now we can head to the temple together, so you won't be late."

"O K. Then let's go. I can't wait to see the look on Rei's face when she sees me on time. She won't be able to yell at me this time." Said Usagi as she and Mina left the school building and walked down the road to Rei's grandfathers temple.

When they got to the temple they were the last to arrive.

"Hey Ami, Rei, Mako." Said Usagi.

"Hey Mina, Usagi." The three said in unison.

As they sat down, the room started to fill up with purple smoke.

"Hello Pluto. What brings you here? And is the purple smoke really necessary?" Usagi asked.

"Good afternoon Princess. No the smoke isn't really necessary, I just like it for the dramatic affect. Anyways, I am here to tell you to go home and go down in your basement. When you are down there look for a box that has pictures and legal documents mixed together. Then all the Scouts, inner and outer, are going to have a meeting here at midnight."

"Ok, but why?""You will find out later. Now I must go and tell Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn about the meeting. Just remember, go home and look. Goodbye Princess, Scouts." With that she was gone.

"Wonder what that's all about?" said Mina.

"You heard what she said. We will find out later." Said Rei.

"Well I got to go so I will see you guys later. Bye." Usagi said as she picked up her school bag.

"Bye Usagi." The inner scouts all said at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry was sitting in his room at the Dursleys, staring out the window, daydreaming about how much he missed his friends and school. He was about to turn around when he spotted Hedwig coming towards the window with something tied to her leg. She flew in, dropped a piece of parchment and landed on her perch in her cage.

"What's this Hedwig? Oh, it's from Dumbledore."

_Harry,_

_I will meet you at the Burrows. _

_Dumbledore_

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. Well I guess we will have to wait 'till tomorrow afternoon then." With that said, he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**When Usagi got home, she ran down stairs into the basement to look for the box that Pluto told her to look for. When she got down the stairs, she looked around. Usagi noticed there was boxes all over the place.**_

"_**Wow this is going to take sometime. Better get started then." She stated as she pushed up her sleeves.**_

_**2 hours later…**_

"_**Pheeeeew." She said as she wipes her hand across her brow. " Yay! Only two boxes left."**_

_**She bends over and takes the cover off one of the last two.**_

"_**Well there are some pictures and some legal document looking things. So let's read a few of these documents to see why Pluto wanted me to find this box. Let's see there's my birth certificate. Let's see what it says:**_

_**Birth Name: Potter, Serenity, Moon**_

_**Name: Tsukino, Usagi, Moon**_

_**Date of Birth: July 31, 1980**_

_**Birthplace: London, England**_

_**Mother: Tsukino, Ikuko**_

_**Father: Tsukino, Kenji**_

_**Birth Parents:**_

_**Mother: Potter, Lily**_

_**Father: Potter, James**_

"_**I'm…I'm…ADOPTED!! MOM!! MOM, COME HERE PLEASE!"**_

_**Ikuko runs down the stairs.**_

"_**What is it honey? What's the matter?" Says Ikuko bent over panting out of breath from running down the stairs to the basement.**_

"_**I'm…. adopted?"**_

"_**Wh…. What? Who told you that?" Ikuko said.**_

"_**This." Usagi holds up her birth certificate. "How come you didn't tell me I was adopted? Also you told me my birthday was June 30, 1981, but my birth certificate says I was born July 31, 1980"**_

"_**Well your father and I thought it would be the best if you didn't know. The reason we told you your birthday was June 30 was because that is when we adopted you. I'm sorry we didn't tell you."**_

"_**I still wish you did so I didn't have to find out this way." said Usagi stated with a sigh. When she breathed in, she noticed a smell, "Mom? What's burning?"**_

"_**Oh no, supper!" Ikuko yelled as she ran up the stairs, leaving Usagi to her thoughts.**_

'_**I'm adopted. I wonder why my birth parents gave me away. Didn't they love me?' Usagi thought as she walked slowly up the stairs in a daze.**_

"_**Mom, I'm going to Rei's. Don't wait up."**_

"_**K, honey."**_

_**Usagi wandered out the door still in a daze wondering about her birth parents and trying to think up reasons as to why they gave her away.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"_**Hey Ron! How has your summer been?" Harry asked a lanky boy with red hair, who happened to be his best friend.**_

"_**Hello Harry! You know the same as usual." Said Ron.**_

"_**Dumbledore's waiting for you at home. He says he has something important to tell you. Do you know what it's about?"**_

"_**No. He sent me a note yesterday saying he want to talk me with me as soon as I got to the Burrow."**_

"_**Oh. Well then, let's get going." **_

_**The Burrow**_

"_**Hello Harry and Dumbledore's waiting for you out back." Said Ginny .**_

"_**Thank you." Harry said as he headed for the back door.**_

"_**Hello Professor. You wanted to see me?"**_

"_**Yes, hello Harry. I wanted to give you this before you go back to school." He hands Harry over a black photo album. "It was your parents. I think you're now old enough to have this one."**_

"_**What do you mean 'old enough to have this one'?" Said a confused Harry.**_

"_**Just open it up and see." Said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye.**_

_**Harry opens up the cover and their staring at him is his parents and himself, but they are not alone there is another baby in the picture. The baby has silver-blonde hair, and was wrapped in a pink blanket. She looked to be about a month old.**_

"_**Who is the other baby in the picture, besides myself?"**_

"_**That is your sister Serenity Moon Potter. Your twin to be exact."**_

"_**My twin? How come she isn't around? Why is she in just this photo album but not in any other one? What happened to her?" Harry was shocked beyond belief. He had a sister, and no one told him about it.**_

"_**One question at a time Harry. Let me start with your first one. Yes, your twin. Sailor Pluto took her away at three months because she needed to fulfill her destiny. She is only in this photo album because we didn't want you to know until the time was right. Now does that answer your questions?"**_

"_**Yes and no, but I guess that'll have to do for now." Said Harry, who was still baffled at the fact that he has a twin that he had never heard of.**_

"_**I must be going now Harry. So I will see you when school starts. Goodbye."**_

"_**Goodbye Professor."**_

_**As soon as Dumbledore apperated Ron came running out of the house to Harry.**_

"_**Harry what did he want to talk to you about?" Ron looks at over at Harry and sees he's holding a photo album, and looks at the photo. "Who's that in the picture with you and your parents?"**_

"_**My twin, Serenity."**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Usagi ran all the way to Rei's temple. Tears blurred her vision as she ran up the steps to Rei's door and knocked. "Rei open up. I need you." Cried Usagi as she fell into Rei's arm clutching onto her shirt for dear life.**

"**Usagi what's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked a worried Rei.**

"**Can I just come in for right now?" sobbed Usagi.**

"**Sure, Sure. Come in, Come in." Rei said as she opened the door more, so that Usagi could fit through.**

**They went down the hallway into the kitchen. Grabbed some cookies, two glasses of milk, and a couple boxes of tissues. Then they headed towards Rei's room.**

**Once they were there, they went through all the cookies, milk and a box of tissues making their way to the second box, before Rei broke the silence.**

"**O k, now spill, what's the matter? What happened?" Concern written all over her face, for no matter how much she and Usagi fight, Usagi was her best friend, even if she doesn't show it.**

"**All right," sniff, "you remember what", sniff, "Pluto told me this," sniff, "afternoon? Well I went home," sniff, "and did what she wanted me to do," sniff, "and found out," sniff, "that I am," sniff, "adopted!" After Usagi said that she started crying again.**

"**Wow. Never saw that coming." Shock showing on Rei's face**

"**And you think I did!?" Screeched Usagi**

"**That's not what I meant and you know it!"**

"**Sorry Rei, it's just that I am still shocked. I never suspected that I was," Usagi was just about to finish what she was saying when they herd a screech outside, then tapping on the window. Rei pulled up the blinds and there was an owl with a letter tied to it's leg.**

"**I think it wants to give it to you." Said Rei.**

"**What should I do?" Whimpered Usagi**

"**Open the window and take the letter out of its beak."**

"**No you do it!"**

"**No you!"**

**Usagi made a pouting face.**

"**Fine!" As Rei opened the window the owl swooped in dropped the letter on Rei's bed, then flew right back out. Rei closed the window, and then picked up the letter. "Usagi, its addressed for you."**

**Usagi took the letter and read the out side of it.**

_**Usagi Tsukino**_

_**Hino Temple**_

_**Reis bedroom**_

_**Jubben District, Japan**_

"**How did they know I was here? I didn't tell anyone I was coming!" Shrieked Usagi**

"**Well read what it says on the inside.""O k." She says as she rips open the wax seal on the back. "It says:**

_**Usagi,**_

_**You have been accepted into the school of Hogwarts witchcraft and wizardry.**_

_**School will start September 1st. You will need to catch the Hogwarts express on platform 9 ¾.**_

_**Down below are the items you will need. Dumbledore**_

**(You know the list of items so I don't have to type them) **

_**Good day,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

"**I'm not a witch? There's no such thing as witches and wizards." Stated Usagi.**

"**Well I guess we are going to have to ask Pluto about it then. Won't we?"**

"**Yes, I guess we are going to have to. Hey what time is it?"**

"**9:30"**

"**Two and a half hours 'till they come. So let's get some sleep while we are waiting so that way we don't fall asleep during the meeting."**

"**All right. Goodnight Rei."**

"**Goodnight Usagi." Rei said as she drifted off into the world of dreams.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"**Mrs. Weasley did you know I had a twin?" Harry said as he and Ron sat down at the table for some supper.**

"**No Harry dear, I didn't." She said as she placed down bowl full of food.**

"**I don't think anyone knew really except Dumbledore." Put in Mr. Weasley**

"**I wonder what she looks like." Wondered Fred.**

"**I want to know where she has been living." Stated George.**

**Harry had just been sitting there at the table pushing his food around his plate through the rest of their conversation; oblivious to what they were doing or saying.**

**Later that night in Ron's room, Harry couldn't get to sleep. All he could think about is why she went away. Why hadn't she been there when Voldemort killed their parents?**

"**Harry? Are you ok? You're kind of quiet." Stammered Ron; breaking him away from his thoughts.**

"**Yeah, I'm ok I was just think that's all."**

"**Well if you don't mind me asking, what were you thinking about?"**

"**Just why my sister went away."**

"**Have you come up with any conclusions?"**

"**No, None what so ever. Now we better get to some sleep since we are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow. So Goodnight Ron."**

"**Night Harry."**

**No matter how much Harry tossed and turned, he still couldn't get to sleep, but when dawn came around he finally fell asleep, just to be woken up by Fred and George about two hours later.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Usagi woke up to the sounds of people whispering in the room.**

"**What's going on?" she asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.**

"**Oh good you're awake. I was just telling the scouts what you found out this evening." Said Rei.**

"**I am sorry Usagi for not telling you, but I had to have you find out on your own. I couldn't just tell you. It wouldn't have been right; in my opinion. Now let's get down to business. Do you have any questions?" stated Pluto.**

"**Yes I do, what's with this?" Usagi said as she handed Pluto her acceptance letter to Hogwarts.**

"**This is your acceptance letter to Hogwarts." Pluto stated**

"**Yes I know that but I mean, how and why, did I get accepted? I am not a witch. Nor have I ever been."**

"**It is because of who you where born to and because you are a sailor scout. Your birth parents, James and Lily Potter, were witches and wizards. Now tomorrow or I should say today, we are going to get your school supplies for you to go to Hogwarts. Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru are all going with you to Hogwarts. That way..." Before Pluto could finish what she was saying she was interrupted by the inner scouts.**

"**Hey! How come we," points to Rei, Makoto, Ami and herself, "aren't going with her?" Mina said.**

"**That's because it's not your destiny to go. You are to stay here…for now, at least. But as I was saying," Pluto turned back to Usagi, "that way they can protect you while you are at Hogwarts. This afternoon we will get all your school supplies, then I will everything you will need to know while at Hogwarts. One thing though, you must not tell anyone else about Hogwarts. Is that clear?"**

"**Yes Pluto." Everyone said.**

"**Ok now, Usagi you need to go to sleep so you can be well rested for tomorrow, or today. I will send your parents a letter about Hogwarts, and that you won't be home till this summer, or Christmas break, that's if you want to other wise, you are to call them and tell them you love them, say your goodbyes, and that you will see them soon. Ok?"**

"**Ok. Goodnight guys.""Night Usagi." Said the scouts.**


	6. Chapter 5

REVIEW!!!!!! Please……

Chapter 5

The next day Usagi called her parents and told them goodbye and that they would see each other soon. They were sad to hear that she wasn't going to coming home, but they understood that she wanted to go to this different school. A little later after Usagi called her parents, Pluto, Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka, came to pick her up to get her school supplies.

"Goodbye guys. I will miss you and write to you every chance I get. Also I forgot to tell you guys last night my birthday actually is July 31st." Usagi said, crying as she was hugging her friend's goodbye.

"Same here." Ami, Rei, Mina and Makoto all said in unison.

"Well we better get going. Oh and one more thing, you can't call me Pluto in public so you better start calling me by my name, Setsuna. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Let's get going then."

Pluto waved her staff and a portal opened up. The five girls went through and then they weren't at the temple any more. When they came out of the portal, they were in an alley near a building called 'The Leaky Cauldron'.

"This is where we will be staying after we get your supplies and then tomorrow we head to Hogwarts."

"All right Setsuna, but what are we going to pay with for the stuff we buy?" Asked Michiru.

"Well Gringotts of course. You all have accounts their. Usagi you will be using some of mine because I don't have the key for your account."

"Ok. Can we got get our supplies now?" Usagi asked.

"Yes of course. Just stay close because there are a lot of people here."

The left the alley behind and headed out into the crowded streets. They headed straight for the huge building in the middle. Once in side they headed for one of the tellers.

"Hello, we would like to access accounts 894, 893, 851, and account 913. We have our keys."

"Follow me please then." The goblin teller said.

They hopped into a cart and started down to the first account 851.

"Here we. Are key please." The goblin teller said as he hopped out of the cart. "Stand back."

"Hotaru this account is yours take this pouch fill it up and then put it in your sub pocket."

"All right."

Hotaru went inside her account, which was more like a vault, filled up her pouch and then went back into the cart.

This went on until they went to all the accounts. Once they were done getting their money, they left Gringotts to go get their wands at 'Olivanders wand shop'.

"Welcome, I would like for you to try this." Olivander said holding up a blue green wand to Michiru. "Now give it a flick." Michiru took the wand and gave it a wave. The room filled up with blue light, and then it was gone. "Yep as I suspected a 13 ½ inch wand. Made up of a strand of seaweed, a grain of sand from the planet Neptune, and a piece of Neptune's trident."

Next he took out a yellowish gold wand and handed it to Haruka. It did the same thing as Michiru but with yellow light. "Ah, just as I thought, 13 ½ inch wand. Made up of sunrays, a gusty south wind, and some sand from the planet Uranus."

He gave his next wand, a purple wand that was almost black, to Hotaru. Hotaru did the same thing as Michiru, Haruka, but with a deep purple light. "I knew it! That is an 11-½ inch wand made up of death and happiness, with some sand from the planet Saturn."

Now Olivander took out a brown wand and handed it to Usagi. She gave it a wave and nothing happened. "Nope that's not the one. Here try this one." He gave her another wand but this one was black. Usagi did the same thing and again nothing happened. "All right, so that didn't work, so what one will. I wonder. Ok so let's try this one" The next wand he took out was a white wand. Usagi gave it a wave and the room filled with white light and happiness. The wand started to turn into crystal after the white light disappeared. "Wow. After all my years of selling wands that is the first one to turn into crystal. It also happens to be one of the rarest wands. It is 9 inches and made up of a tear from Queen Selenity, a strand of Princess Serenity's hair, and sand from the moon."

After they left Olivanders they finished getting the rest of their school supplies and headed back to the 'Leaky Cauldron'.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Harry hurry up, we are supposed to meet up with my mom in ten minutes."

"Ok, Ok hold your horses. I'm com…" Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying because he bumped into a girl with silver-blonde hair pulled back into two ponytails with meat balls on the side.

"Whoops I'm sorry. Here let me help you up. My names Usagi." She said as she helped him up.

"Mines Harry, and I am sorry, it was my entire fault I wasn't paying attention."

Ron came up behind them. "Harry who are you talking two?" Ron turns and notices a girl, "My names Ron and yours?"

"Sorry about that Ron, her names Usagi." Harry put in before Usagi could speak.

"I have to go. Goodbye and I really am sorry." And with that she was gone.

"Wow, what a nice girl." Said Harry as he looked at his watch. "Oh no Ron we got to hurry. We now only have five minutes."

"You're right, so let's get going."

They started to run towards the front of the wand shop where they were to meet, the rest of the Weasley's.

"Where have you boys been? You're late!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, we accidentally knocked into a girl and she was helping me up." Stated Harry.

"That's all right. Well we better get going so that way we can get up early tomorrow to head to the train station."

As they headed towards a chimney so they could use flew powder. On there way Harry asked Ron a question. "Ron don't you think she sort of looked like Serenity?"

"Nah! I don't think so. I mean, Serenity 's hair was much lighter."

"Yeah I guess your right."


	7. Chapter 6

REVIEW PLEASE…..I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!! And no on to the story

Chapter 6

After they got back to the 'Leaky Cauldron', they ate a late supper then went off into Setsuna's room so that they could learn spells and study so that way they would be prepared for there schooling.

They woke up at 7 so they could learn a little bit more and get ready to leave at 9:30 so they could be at the train station to platform 9 ¾ at 10:00.

"Now you have all your stuff and before you arrive at school you are to change into your school robes. When you get off the train, you will take a carriage to the school, head into the Great Hall and off to the side. Then you will find out what you are to do. Now I must say goodbye, so goodbye and good luck. Oh and remember to keep your hood on." With that she was gone.

"All right Usagi lets get on the train and into a compartment of our own."

They got on the train and started opening compartment doors. "Whoops" "Sorry." "Didn't know anyone was in here." Was what they kept saying until they found an empty one.

"Hey, here's an empty one." Said Hotaru.

"Ok" said Usagi.

The train started to move and then they were gone. Usagi stared out the window the whole entire time.

"Usagi time to get in our robes. Put your cloak on to and don't forget to keep your hood up." Said Haruka.

"All right."

They had just finished getting into their robes, when the train came to a halt. The 5 girls were the last to get off and were the last to arrive at the school.

"Remember, Setsuna said for us to go over and stand off to the side. I don't think we should get spotted by the other students." Said Hotaru.

"I agree." Said Michiru.

After the first years had been sorted, Dumbledore stood up and walked over in front of the teacher's table. "Attention, everyone. Attention. We have some new students. They transferred over from Tokyo Craft."

Everyone turned around to the to the sound of footsteps. There coming out of the shadows were five cloaked figures.

"Would Tomoe, Hotaru come forward and put on the sorting hat."

The shortest cloaked figure, which was cloaked in a dark purple almost black, pulled the hood off to reveal chin length black hair. She walked over to the stool sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Hmm you've got strength, wisdom, courage. You would do well in all the houses. It is nice to finally meet you Sailor Saturn"

"Anywhere you would put the Princess."

"_I shall put you in then…._ Gryffindor!"

Everyone at the Gryffindor table cheered.

"Next up Ten'oh, Haruka." Said Dumbledore.

The tallest cloaked figure, which was cloaked in a dark yellow, pulled the hood off to reveal a tall, muscular figure with short blonde hair. She walked over to the stool sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"_Well Sailor Uranus, it is good to finally meet you. With your strength and courage I shall put you in…_Sly…"

"If you don't put me with my princess I shall tare you to pieces!"

"Gryffindor!"Again the Gryffindor table cheered. Haruka walked over and sat next to Hotaru.

"Next, would Kaioh, Michiru come up."

The next to the tallest cloaked figure, which was cloaked in a deep sea blue, pulled the hood off to reveal a girl with sea blue, shoulder length, wavy, hair, walked up to the stool and sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Hello Sailor Neptune, it's good to finally meet you. With your courage and wisdom, I shall not even try to place you because I already know you want to be put with your princess. You shall be put in…Gryffindor!"

"Thank you." Was all she said as she walked over and sat down at next to Haruka.

"And would last of the transfer student come here a second, and don't take off your hood."

Usagi walked up to Dumbledore with her head down. She was cloaked in a white cloak with silver trimming. When she reached Dumbledore he leaned over and asked her, "Would you like me to say your birth name?"

" It is up to you Professor. I don't care either way is fine to me." Said Usagi.

"All right. Turn around so I can take your hood down."

Usagi turned around, with her head still down. As Dumbledore took off her hood he said.

"Serenity Moon Potter, other wise known as Usagi Tsukino."

The Crowd gasped, as Dumbledore called her a Potter. All the guys just stood there gaping at her beauty. Usagi walked over to the chair sat down as Professor McGonagall put the hat on her head.

"Well Princess, we finally meet. I have been waiting for you. You probably already know what house you are going to be in. Am I right?"

"Yes." Was all she said in a quite whisper, which was barely audible.

"_Then I shall put you in…_Gryffindor!"


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Gryffindor entire table stood up and cheered, all but one. Harry was deep in thought. Shocked about what he just found out. 'That's my sister?'

"Harry what's the matter?" asked as girl with long, brown, bushy hair.

"Hermione, you remember the girl that Ron and I told you I bumped into at Diagon Alley?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's her." Put in Ron.

"WHAT! That's her?"

"Yeah." Said Harry.

Usagi started walking over the table were Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka seated. By the time she got over to the table all the Gryffindor's sat down. Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka stood up when Usagi got over to the table and when she sat down they sat down again.

"Now, let the feast begin!" said Dumbledore's booming voice.

The golden dishes on the table began to fill. The foods aroma filled the room, also with the sound of the people talking.

"I wonder if we will see Setsuna-mama soon?" said Hotaru.

"I don't know Hotaru. Remember she has a very important job, and she can't take a vacation very often."

"Oh yeah. Well at least I will get to see Usagi-mama a lot more than I usually do. Isn't that right, Haruka-papa?"

"Yep." Said Haruka.

"I'm glad you guys are here with me. I don't know what I would do if I was here alone. You know, with everything that has happened." Usagi said as a tear fell down her cheek. "I didn't know what I would do after Mamoru…died…" She started to cry and turned into Michiru, who put her arms around Usagi as she cried into her shoulder.

"Usagi, you know it wasn't your fault. You tried your hardest, and you know that. It just was his time." Said Hotaru.

"But we were supposed to rule Crystal Tokyo together." She sobbed.

"You know it never said if you would rule it in this life or in your next life. It never said how you became to rule. It just said that you would." Said Michiru

"Usagi, you've got to be strong. Mamoru wouldn't want to see you like this. He'd want you to be happy." Put in Haruka.

"I know it's just hard. I love him so much. You know he asked me to marry him, before the whole thing happened."

"You have to be strong; otherwise you will sink into a deep hole that you will never be able to escape." Said Haruka

"Just remember you can always count on us, tell us anything, no matter what. You're our Princess who we will always take care of!" Exclaimed Hotaru.

"Thank you." Usagi said as she whipped the tears from her eyes. "I'm glad I have friends like you."

"And we're glad to be friends with you." The three outer sailors said. After that they all started eating.

"Harry, stop staring. You can talk to her in the common room." Said Hermione.

"I know it's just hard to believe I have a sister. She looks nothing like me or my family." Harry said, as he still sat there staring at Usagi.

"You mean 'our'. It's not just your family anymore. It's hers too. It's been hers since her birth. Even though neither of you knew it."

"She probably doesn't know I am her brother. Well there's no better time then the present." With that said he got up and walked towards the teacher's table, where at the end of the Gryffindor table sat his sister.

"Serenity?" He asked.

The tall, short haired blonde stood up and crossed her arms over her chest and asked, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Harry Potter, and I would like to talk to my sister."

When Harry said that Usagi's fork slipped out of her hands, hit the table and clattered to the stone floor.

"Wh-What did you say?" stammered Usagi.

"Hello sis."

Usagi turned around to see the boy that she bumped into at Diagon Alley. "Hello. Would you care to sit down? Haruka would you move down so he could sit."

"Yes Usagi." Haruka moved down so there was space enough for Harry to sit down.

"What would you like to talk to me about?"

"Um…I just wanted to tell you that I am your brother. Your twin."

"I…Ah…hate to tell you this but we don't look alike. Aren't twins supposed to look alike?"

"Some do, but some don't. Here this will solve it, what's your birth date? Mine's July 31, 1980."

Usagi just sat there dumbfounded. 'He has the same birthday as me.'

Everyone looked at Usagi. All the color drained from her face. She looked pale. "Serenity are you ok?" Asked Harry

"Yeah I'm fine. Just putting everything together, between my fiancé dying, finding out I'm adopted and now that I have a twin. Everything's just happening so fast and…I…I…" She didn't say anymore just broke down and cried.

"Harry I think you better leave." Said Michiru.

"Serenity I will talk to you later." Harry got up and left. He walked away with the sounds of "It'll be ok. Everything will be all right. You have us just remember that. We're here for you know matter what, through thick and thin. We love you, Princess."


	9. Chapter 8

REVIEW PLEASE…..I AM BEGGING YOU!!!!!

Chapter 8

'Princess? Why did they call her Princess?' Harry thought as he walked back to the table. As soon as he sat down next to Ron, Dumbledore stood up.

"It is time for the Prefects to lead the first years to their common rooms. Your class schedule will be on your bed, when you get to your room."

Harry could hear the prefects calling for the first years to follow them. He looked down the table to where his sister was sitting. She was still there. Her friends were still trying to comfort her. 'Why was she crying? What did I say? Why did they call her Princess?' Harry started to get up and walk down in between the rows of tables, when Dumbledore called to him.

"Harry would you come over here please? I'd like to talk to you."

Harry turned around and started walking back towards Dumbledore, who was sitting at the middle of the teacher table.

"You wanted to talk to me?" He said as he just reached the teacher table.

"Yes I want you to show Usagi and her friends around, and introduce her more to your friends. I want you to get to know her more and the same for her when it comes to you. I want her not to feel alone, even though she has her friends. Is that clear?" Dumbledore finished off by pushing his half moon glasses down to the end of his nose, and staring down at Harry.

"Yes Professor. I have one question though. Why did her friends call her Princess?"

"You will find out in due time. When she's ready. Any more questions?"

"No Sir."

"Good. You can head to your common room now."

"Thank you." And with that, Harry walked out of the Great Hall and up to the Gryffindor common room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you guys…again. I am sorry I'm a pain. I think I'm better now. Let's go and head to our common room. I would really like to go to bed now.""Ok Usagi let's go. Do you remember where Pluto told us they were? On that virtual map she showed us?" Said Michiru.

"Yes."

They all got up and started to walk to the double doors, when a voice stopped them. "Usagi can I talk to you please. Your guardians can come to, if they want."

The four girls turned and walked back towards Dumbledore.

"Usagi, why were you crying?" He said with a concerned look on his face, even though he could guess what was upsetting her.

"It's just that everything is happening so fast. I mean it seems just like yesterday that my fiancé was alive, and now he is dead. Then just a couple weeks later I find out the parents I thought were my birth parents aren't really, they are just my adopted parents. That I am a witch, and I think that's about it. Nope wait and that I am a twin. Now I think that's about it."

"I know you have been going through a lot, but I have one thing to ask you. Will you please keep an open mind to everything and everyone around you? The things around you are different. I know, but you must keep an open mind. This is not the end of the world. I would like you to get to know your brother more. He has gone through a lot. In time you should tell him what you have been through. I want you to make new friends here. Of course you will still have your old guardian friends, but you need new ones. You and your guardians will have the same room, even Hotaru will be with you even though she should be on the fourth year's floor, because of her age, but you will also have another girl in your room. Her name is Hermione. She is one of Harry's best friends. I thought I should give you a heads up. I hope you have fun, here. Well you should be off to your common room. Sailor Pluto, I bet, showed you a map of where everything is and how to get to it?"

"Yes she did."

"Good. Well good night Usagi, Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka. I will see you all later."

They left him and started out of the Great Hall, up the stairs to the right, and down at the end of the hall to where a great, huge picture of a fat lady was. "What's the Password?" The picture spoke.

"Moon bunny." Said Haruka.

The fat lady picture swung open to reveal a hole in the wall that was the entrance to the Gryffindor common room, where you could hear tons of loud voices.

As soon as the four girls walked in, the room became dead silent.

The girls went to the stairs and then were out of site. The room again filled with "Did you hear? Their twins, you say? They don't really look it." "Why has no one heard of her before?" "Why do those girls who she came with guard her, like she is a princess our something?" "Wonder why she was crying at dinner."

Harry had heard enough. He got up and stormed out of the room. Walked heavily up the stairs towards the boy's dormitory, and slammed his door when he reached it.

He was pacing back and forth by the time Ron came in the room.

"Harry what's the matter? They didn't mean anything about it." Harry just glared at him.

"They just want to know where she came from and what happened."

"And you think I don't? Their not the only one who have questions that they want answered." He said as he sat heavily on his bed, taking his hand and pushing his bangs off his forehead. Sorry Ron I didn't mean to take my anger and frustration out on you. It's just that I want to know what's going on. Why she was sent away. Why we don't look alike. All I can come up with is more questions instead of the answers I seek."

"Well all I have to say, you should get to know her. Then after awhile get her to tell you about why she was crying."

"You're right Ron. That is what I should do. Well I am going to bed so I will talk to you in the morning good night Ron.

"Night Harry."

Harry grabbed pajamas out of his school trunk, and headed into the bathroom to change. After he got done in the bathroom he headed to his bedroom, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi walked up the stairs and to the door that had her and her friend's names on it. She was just about to turn the doorknob when the door opened and out stepped a girl with long bushy brown hair.

"Oops. Sorry. I'm Hermione Granger. You must be Serenity Potter Nice to meet you."

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, I'm Serenity, nice to meet you too. Um, can we come in now?"

"Yeah sure. Here you go." She said as she moved out of the way to let Usagi in. "So your all from Tokyo Craft? I herd it was a very difficult school to get into. So is that were you guys all meet?"

"We met before. Um I don't mean to be rude in all but I am really tired. Can you just show me where my bed is and where the bathroom is, and then I'm going to bed. It's just been a long complicated day, you know?"

"Yeah. The bathroom is down the hall and to the left, and your bed is the one in the middle of the other two. Well goodnight then. I shall see you in the morning." With that Hermione left the room.

Usagi looked at her bed it was different then all the rest, it had a navy blue blanket with moons and stars. The curtains that surrounded the bed were silver, same with the sheets.

The other girls beds were almost the same except theirs had to do with their planets, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune.

All their trunks were at the front of their beds. Usagi went over to hers and opened it. In there were silver silk pajamas, which she took out one of them. Next she took out was her toothbrush and hairbrush. "I will see you guys when I get back."

"All right."

Usagi walked over to the door and opened it, walked down the hall and to the left were a door said 'Bathroom' on it. She opened the door and walk into a room that had scenic pictures covering the walls, and toilet stalls. One of the walls had a water theme, with mermaids and other underwater creatures. There was a castle were the mermaids and other underwater creatures were swimming around. Another wall had dragons flying above the castles, where knights in shinning armor were practicing their sword skills. The next wall was blank because it had another door that lead to the bath and showers. On the last wall, there was two pictures. One half was the solar system, with every planet on it. The other half was a shock to Usagi; it was a picture of the Moon Kingdom. In the background of the Moon Kingdom was the earth.

Usagi turned and went through the door that led to the showers to change. When she finished getting changed she went brushed her teeth and took down her hair to brush it. The door opened and in walked Hermione. "Oh, Serenity. I didn't know you were in here."

"Yeah I was just finishing up brushing my hair. Hey do you think you could do me a favor. I always have a hard time reaching the ends of the back of my hair. Do you think you could do that for me?"

"Sure." Hermione said as she took the hairbrush from Usagi. "Wow you have really long hair. It must be a pain to take care of."

"Yeah. I used to go to the hair salon think I was going to get it cut off but when they picked up the scissors I would freak out and run from the building. So finally I just gave up the idea of cutting my hair. Funny isn't it?"

"Yes it is. Um Serenity, do you want people calling you Usagi or Serenity?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. I mean it's just been so complicated lately that I don't know what to do about much. What do you think I should be called? The name people have called me all my life, or have people call me by my birth name?"

"That is a tough. I would probably have people call me either one that way I wouldn't have to make the decision. So what has been so complicated lately? Besides finding out your adopted."

"My fiancé was killed, saving me." Hermione paused in brushing. "We had been fighting earlier. Then we had one of our important things to do. Next thing I know he pushed me out of the way. I looked up and he was lying there. I ran over to him. Lifted his head into my lap. He grabbed my hand, lifted it to his mouth, kissed it and said 'I love you. Remember we shall meet again.' And with that he was dead. I screamed and cried until my friends came running. They all just stood there shocked. My friend Ami called for an ambulance, while my really good friend Rei grabbed me by the shoulders and picked me up, held me against her so I could cry, which I did. I didn't stop till I had no more tears to cry. He was my soul mate. I know that's what most people say when they are in love, but it was. It really was. I mean its hard to explain, you would have to know the whole thing from the beginning, which only the 10 of us knew, Ami, Minako or Mina for short, Rei, Makoto or Mako for short, Hotaru, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Me and him, Mamoru. Then a week later I find out I am adopted. I couldn't handle it then and I still can't handle it now." Usagi finished off saying as one teardrop dropped down from her right eye.

"I very sorry Serenity. I wished that that never had happened to Mamoru. My only question is, how did he know that you will meet again?"

"We are soul mates. When you find the one who was designed for you and you for him, means you and him will have been together through every life and will be in the ones to come. Now I am really tired so I think that I am going to bed. I would really appreciated it, it you didn't tell anyone about what I told you. Well then, thank you for brushing my hair, and good night again." Usagi said as she got up out off where she was sitting.

"Good night Serenity." Hermione said as Usagi left. "I hope you find peace and love."


	10. Chapter 9

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

"HARRY!!" Ron called from the bottom of the stairs. "HARRY WAKE UP! YOUR GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!!"

Harry bolted straight up, hopped out of bed, got dressed and ran out the door down the stairs. "Thanks Ron. I don't know what I would do with out you."

Harry looked over next to Ron and there was Hotaru, talking to Michiru. "Hey have you seen Usagi?"

"She's probably still sleeping. She hasn't gotten done this since," Michiru paused looked over at them then turned back to Hotaru, "Since you know what happened to you know who doing you know what."

"Lets see if she's upstairs. USAGI!! WAKE UP!! YOUR GOING TO MISS BREAKFAST!!"

Harry looked up the stairs to see his sister running down them.

"Wow, Harry she must really be your sister because your always late."

"So are you." Retorted Harry. He looked up at his sister. She was wearing black school robes, with her hair in the same style it was the other times he saw her, with her hair in pig tails with the two meatballs on the sides. "Good morning Serenity. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you for asking how about you?" Usagi said as she looked up at Harry.

"Better than I do during the summer. Would you like to walk to breakfast with me?" Usagi looked towards Michiru and Hotaru. Michiru nodded. She turned back.

"All right. We better get going then." With that she turned and started walking towards the door. She turned back to Harry. "Are you coming?"

"Yep. Yeah. Sure. Coming." With that he walked toward Usagi. Swung open the portrait for Usagi to walk through.

"Thank you." Usagi said to Harry.

"Your welcome. So you live in Tokyo?"

Usagi looked towards him. "Yes. In the Jubben district."

"Oh. I'm sorry to make you cry last night."

She could see the concern and hurt in his eyes. "You didn't. It's just been really hard the last couple weeks. That's all."

The next couple seconds there was silence. The only thing you could hear was the footsteps of the five people.

"So are you girls like her bodyguards?" Ron asked.

"Sort of, in a way. We just don't want to see her get hurt, that's all." Answered Hotaru.

Usagi giggled. "Michiru, where's Haruka?"

Hotaru answered before Michiru was given a chance. "Haruka-papa went with Hermione to save us a seat."

Harry turned to Hotaru. "Haruka-papa? Why did you add papa to the end of Haruka's name."

"Michiru, Haruka and another one of our friends, Setsuna, are her guardians. They have been from like her birth." Usagi answered.

"Oh." Was all Harry and Ron said.

As soon as they reached the great hall and walked in they immediately spotted Hermione and Haruka sitting at the table with a really big space in the middle saved for them.

When they got to the table and sat down, the mail started arriving. The room filled with the screeches of the owls but their something that made the room go quite. There was one screech that did not come from an owl it came from another type of bird. The bird looked exactly like a phoenix but instead of the usual colors, gold with red plumage, this bird was silver with red velvet tips on its wings and tail. Everyone was stunned struck by the beauty of it.

"That's a shuna." Exclaimed Hermione

"A what?" Said Harry.

"A shuna is the cousin breed to the phoenix. Legend has it, that it was a bird from the moon. It says that the Princess of the moon was sad because she couldn't go to see her Prince, who lived on the earth. During that time there was a war going on in which an evil so called queen was trying to take over the moon because the moon is what held all the power to the other planets. Anyways, the Princess had been crying and from one of her tears that hit the red, velvet rose that she was holding on to sprung an amazing bird. With that bird the Princess was able to send letters back and forth." Hermione paused a second and took a deep breath. "The letters were sent back and forth for a while, but all things have to end. One night when the Princess was reading a letter from the Prince, she heard a noise. She turned around to see what was behind her it was the Prince. She was so happy to see her that she didn't notice the sad expression on his face. He took her hand and started to lead her back into the palace when the evil queen appeared. The Prince put himself in front of the Princess; I love you, my Princess, he said and charged at the evil queen. The evil queen made this dark energy ball that she through at the Prince, which he dodge but got weakened from it. He charged again, this time with his sword up. The evil queen made a sword appear from the next energy ball. She took the sword and lounged at the Prince. He swung at her and nicked her in the shoulder, but she got him in the heart. He fell to his knees. The moon Princess ran to him, pick up his head and set it on her lap. The Princess was so distraught over her Princes death that she picked up his sword and stabbed it through her heart. The shuna flew over and cried on the Prince and Princess and made them look as though they were sleeping, while the Queen of the moon trapped the evil queen, and then send the Prince, Princess and her court back to earth so that when they are needed they would gain their memories back and save the world. There is only one shuna in the world. The Legend also says that the shuna only comes to the moon Princess, or the descendent and guards her." Hermione finished off saying as the shuna started to fly down towards Usagi. Usagi stood up and put her arm out.

"Mizuki." The shuna flew down and landed on her arm. "Hey girl. May I have that please?" The shuna dropped the note that was in her beak down into Usagi's hands. "Thank you Mizuki. Would you like some toast?" She picked up a little piece of toast and fed it to the shuna. "There you go. Now off you go." The shuna leapt of Usagi's arm and into the air. Usagi turned around to see people staring dumfounded at her. "What?"

"YOU HAVE A SHUNA!" exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah, so?" said Usagi.

"That means you're the moon Princess or one of her descendants or one of her guards. So which one are you?"

"Ummm…. Can I read my note first?"

"Sure but I want to know, if not now later then."

"O k." Usagi said and turned away from Ron.

Usagi,

I forgot to tell you last night. Don't tell anyone about you being the princess. I know you don't like to lie but tell them that it just found you or if you really don't want to lie then just tell them they will find out later but not right now. Hope you are doing well. Make a lot of friends.

Love,

Setsuna

PS. Have Michiru, Hotaru, and Haruka read this.

Usagi turned to Michiru and handed her the note.

"Have Hotaru and Haruka read this after you. It's from Setsuna."

Next Usagi turned to Ron, Hermione and Harry.

"To answer your question you will find out later but now is not the right time. Now it is time to go to class. What is your guy's first class?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at each other and turned back to Usagi.

"Potions." They all said together.


End file.
